icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Richmond
| birth_date = | birth_place = Chicago, IL, USA | draft = 31st overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | career_start = 2004 | career_end = }} Danny Richmond (born August 1, 1984) is a professional ice hockey defenseman for the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League. He is the son of retired NHL defenseman, Steve Richmond. Playing career Amateur career Prior to playing professionally, Richmond played one season each in three different leagues. In 2001–02, Richmond was named the league Rookie of the Year playing for the Chicago Steel of the United States Hockey League, and was named first-team USHL All-Star. His dad was the coach of the Chicago Steel that season. In 2002–03, Richmond played collegiate hockey for the University of Michigan in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association, and was named to the CCHA All-Rookie Team. Richmond played for the London Knights of the Ontario Hockey League in 2003–04. Richmond also played in the 2004 International Ice Hockey Federation World Junior Championships, helping the United States win the gold medal with two assists in the gold-medal game. Professional career Richmond was drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes with the first pick in the second round (the 31st overall selection) in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft, and signed a three-year contract with Carolina on September 15, 2004. Richmond's first professional season was with the Lowell Lock Monsters of the American Hockey League (AHL) in 2004–05, where Richmond scored four goals and had nine assists in 63 games. In the 2005–06 season, Richmond split time between Lowell and Carolina, appearing in ten games for the Hurricanes and tallying one assist, and was named to the AHL Planet USA All-Star Team. On January 20, 2006, Richmond was traded by the Hurricanes to the Chicago Blackhawks for Anton Babchuk, and was assigned to the Norfolk Admirals of the AHL. On July 17, 2008, Richmond was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Tim Brent. In the 2008–09 season, Richmond was assigned to Pittsburgh affiliate, the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. Richmond played in 55 games with the Penguins before he was traded to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Andy Wozniewski on March 4, 2009. On July 20, 2009, Richmond re-signed to a one-year contract with the Blues. Danny started the 2009–10 season with the Rivermen and played in 54 games before he was traded along with Hannu Toivonen, back to the Blackhawks, for Joe Fallon on March 1, 2010. On June 11, 2010 Richmond was an honorary guest in the Chicago Blackhawks Stanley Cup parade through Chicago. On September 30, 2010 Richmond received a Stanley Cup ring along with other Blackhawk players and staff at a private ceremony. On July 3, 2011, Richmond signed a one-year contract with the Washington Capitals organization. Career statistics Personal life His father, Steve played several NHL games with the New York Rangers, Detroit Red Wings, New Jersey Devils, and LA Kings. His twin sister, Jenny, was a 4 sport athlete at Penn State University. His mom, Jeanne, played college basketball at the University of Michigan. She is currently a Nurse. His grandfather is Les Richmond, a security guard at Oak Park River Forest High School. References External links * *TheAHL.com stats Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Steel alumni Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players